2016/December
December 1 At Azzedine Alaïa Boutique in Paris 12-1-16 At Azzedine Alaïa Boutique in Paris 001.jpg Langham Hotel in London 12-1-16 Arriving at Langham Hotel in London 001.jpg :Lady Gaga wears shoes by Pleaser. Arrival at a Surprise Event in Westfield, London 12-1-16 Arrival at a Surprise Event in Westfield, London 001.jpg Greg Williams 12-01-16 Greg Williams 001.jpg 12-01-16 Greg Williams 002.jpg December 2 Tape Nightclub in London 12-2-16 Leaving The Tape Nightclub in London 002.jpg :Lady Gaga wears sunglasses by Mykita and a choker by Maria Francesca Pepe. Langham Hotel in London 12-2-16 Leaving Langham Hotel in London 001.jpg 12-2-16 Leaving Langham Hotel in London 002.jpg :Lady Gaga wears an outfit Giambattista Valli and shoes by Pleaser. December 3 Backstage at SmapxSmap in Tokyo 11-3-16 Backstage at SmapxSmap in Tokyo 001.jpg December 4 Twitter :"Tomorrow @BTWFoundation launches #ShareKindness with @TODAYshow in NYC! Head to 30 Rock at 10am + say hi to @momgerm @menista + Team BTWF" The X Factor Lady Gaga performed "Million Reasons" on the X Factor UK. 1MRXF.jpg Lady Gaga Performing Million Reasons Live On The X Factor UK 2016 (4).jpg Lady Gaga Performing Million Reasons Live On The X Factor UK 2016 (1).jpg 3MRXF.jpg 2MRXF.jpg Lady Gaga Performing Million Reasons Live On The X Factor UK 2016 (2).jpg Lady Gaga Performing Million Reasons Live On The X Factor UK 2016 (3).jpg December 5 Instagram :"And since I can't be at 30 Rockefeller Center in NY today, I've decided to #ShareKindness across the pond on behalf of the @btwfoundation in London so I'm picking up some Italian Holiday Cakes, clothes and gift cards for local youth in need." 12-5-16 Instagram 003.jpg Twitter :"To the LGBTQ's @AliForneyCenter thank you for sharing your stories, trauma & pain with me & the world today. Your kindness is contagious. ''" :"''Today I shared one my deepest secrets w/ the world. Secrets keep you sick w/ shame Watch this video #ShareKindness https://m.youtube.com/watch?feature=youtu.be&v=j83AB3kokpk …" Red carpet at The British Fashion Awards in London 12-5-16 Red carpet at The British Fashion Awards in London 001.jpg :Lady Gaga wears an outfit by Brandon Maxwell and shoes by Pleaser. Arriving at a Store in London 12-5-16 Arriving at a Store in London 001.jpg December 6 Arriving at Groucho Club in London 12-6-16 Arriving at Groucho Club in London 001.jpg :Lady Gaga wears an outfit by Pam Hogg and shoes by Nina Ricci. The Royal Variety Show in London Arrival 12-6-16 Arrival at The Royal Variety Performance in London 001.jpg Performance 12-6-16 Performance at The Royal Variety Show in London 001.jpg :Lady Gaga wears an outfit by Brandon Maxwell. Leaving Langham Hotel in London 12-6-16 Leaving Langham Hotel in London 001.jpg :Lady Gaga wears an outfit by Versace and shoes by Nina Ricci. December 7 Leaving Langham Hotel in London 12-7-16 Leaving Langham Hotel in London 001.jpg :Lady Gaga wears an outfit by Ellery and shoes by Rebecca Björnsdotter. December 8 Leaving LAX Airport in LA 12-8-16 Leaving LAX Airport in LA 001.jpg 12-8-16 Leaving LAX Airport in LA 002.jpg :Lady Gaga wears an outfit by Co-Te and a bag by Mark Cross. December 10 Bradley Cooper's House in LA 12-10-16 Arriving at Bradley Cooper's House in LA 001.jpg December 11 Twitter :"Good morning have a beautiful day everyonetry & do one kind thing, even small, for someone else. You'll find it does something for u 2." December 14 "Million Reasons" Music Video The music video for "Million Reasons" was released today. Million Reasons Music Video Screenshot 02.jpg Million Reasons Music Video Screenshot 05.jpg Million Reasons Music Video Screenshot 07.jpg Million Reasons Music Video Screenshot 08.jpg Million Reasons Music Video Screenshot 10.jpg Million Reasons Music Video Screenshot 11.jpg Million Reasons Music Video Screenshot 23.jpg December 16 Tiffany & Co. Photoshoot 12-16-16 David Sims 001.jpg 12-16-16 David Sims 004.jpg 12-16-16 Hanna Besirevic 006.jpg 12-16-16 Hanna Besirevic 009.jpg :Lady Gaga wears jewelry by Tiffany & Co.. Behind the Scenes 12-16-16 Hanna Besirevic 001.jpg 12-16-16 Tiffany's 001.jpg December 19 Instagram :"Me and Trigger cozy n' up for Christmas" : 12-19-16 Instagram 001.jpg :"Gotta feel blessed for beautiful day. ☀️ ''" : 12-19-16 Instagram 002.jpg December 23 Twitter :"''Though problems are challenging they often show the truth. We can stop & see it. You might even say there is a gift in them. Happy Holidays" December 24 Burberry Store in Aspen 12-24-16 Leaving The Burberry Store in Aspen 002.jpg :Lady Gaga wears a handbag by Gucci. December 25 At Zachary Jackson Levon Furnish-John 6th Birthday in LA 12-25-16 At Zachary Jackson Levon Furnish-John's 6th Birthday in LA 001.jpg :Lady Gaga wears an outfit by Zara, boots and sunglasses by Gucci. Twitter :"Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays from me and my dad to you!! Natali and Mom are busy in the kitchen. We love you! #JOANNE" 12-25-16 Twitter 001.jpeg December 26 Leaving Vintage Grocers in Malibu 12-26-16 Leaving Vintage Grocers in Malibu 001.jpg 12-26-16 Leaving Vintage Grocers in Malibu 002.jpg :Lady Gaga wears a sweatshirt and boots by Saint Laurent and sunglasses by Celine. December 28 Bradley Cooper's house in LA 12-28-16 Arriving at Bradley Cooper's house in LA 001.jpg 12-28-16 At Bradley Cooper's house in LA 001.jpg 12-28-16 At Bradley Cooper's house in LA 002.jpg 12-28-16 At Bradley Cooper's house in LA 003.jpg December 30 Encore Theater at Wynn & Encore Hotel in Las Vegas 12-30-16 Encore Theater at Wynn & Encore Hotel in Las Vegas 001.jpg|1 12-30-16 Encore Theater at Wynn & Encore Hotel in Las Vegas 002.jpg|2 12-30-16 Encore Theater at Wynn & Encore Hotel in Las Vegas 003.jpg|3 12-30-16 Encore Theater at Wynn & Encore Hotel in Las Vegas 004.jpg|4 #Dress by Michael Cinco, coat by Adrienne Landau, and shoes by Christian Louboutin. #Dress by Nicolas Jebran. #Shoes by Christian Louboutin. #Outfit by Marchesa and shoes by Christian Louboutin. December 31 Elton John's concert at The Colosseum at Caesars Palace in Las Vegas 12-31-16 Elton John's concert at The Colosseum at Caesars Palace in Las Vegas 001.jpg Timeline Category:2016 Category:2016 fashion